


Domesticated

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and cheese, and throwing things, grocery stores, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even werewolves have to buy groceries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

It's a little funny, Stiles thinks, watching his boyfriend walk down the dairy aisle in the grocery store, having a silent debate with himself over which type of cheese to get. 

Or who knows, maybe Derek is internally debating something more important. Stiles doubts it. Either way, that dead serious look needs to be wiped off of his face. Stiles looks over at the shelf on the closest side of the aisle and grabs a bag of the little pre-wrapped mini cheeses. Without warning he throws it, aiming for Derek's head. Derek doesn't need to so much as turn around, he catches the bag of mini-cheeses out of the air like some weird cheese-snatching ninja.

"I take it that means you want these?" Derek says.

"Those are my favorite, yes," Stiles giggles more than says the words. 

Derek turns around. "Okay, what?" he demands. 

Stiles can't help it, he bursts into laughter. "You," he finally says. 

Derek shakes his head slowly, clearly not following Stiles' anti-logical train of thought. 

"It's still funny. You. In a grocery store. With me. Debating what foods to get."

"I don't really consider you throwing cheese at my head a real debate."

Stiles laughs even louder because... Derek Hale just made a joke. In a grocery store. If he went back in time and told the sixteen year old version of himself that Derek would change from the broody, dirty, slightly creepy guy who lived in hollowed out houses and old train stations to a guy who lived an ordinary (moonlit runs as a werewolf aside) life where he bought groceries and made jokes... the sixteen year old version of himself would not have believed it. The sixteen year old version of himself would also probably have gagged at the idea of dating Derek, cleaned up or not. He would have also wanted to know exactly how time travel was possible and how it worked, but that was a whole other thing.

Stiles is taken out of his thoughts by a package of kraft singles hitting him in the face. 

"You were... supposed to..." Derek bursts out laughing as Stiles scowls at him and rubs at his face. 

"Don't even say you're sorry," Stiles grumbles, still rubbing at the spot he's sure will have a square cheese shaped bruise by tomorrow. 

"I'm not," Derek says, still laughing.


End file.
